<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Here, Right Now by swordstrider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867647">Right Here, Right Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordstrider/pseuds/swordstrider'>swordstrider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave Strider POV, Earth C, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Game, Second Person, Somewhat Metatextual, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordstrider/pseuds/swordstrider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave initiates a conversation with John regarding the temporal technicalities of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Here, Right Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="dave">DAVE: yknow</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: sometimes i think</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: we shouldnt have ended up together like this</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: …</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: what?</span></p>
<p>John turns his head to face you, appearing critically wounded - viscerally offended, even. It's as if he believes that this is your shoddy introduction to a divorce request. As quickly as you made the remark, you attempt to rectify the matter.</p>
<p><span class="dave">DAVE: i dont mean it like that</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: sorry i probably shouldve at least had some forethought goin into that</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: what i mean is</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: its something that i can sense</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: fate or destiny basically</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: the mere premise of us being in a relationship should be cosmically fucking impossible</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: and its almost like im hyperaware of that shift in a more temporal sense</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: like according to timelines</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: given the circumstances everything should have "lined up" for our shit to not check out and not be feasible</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: but thats not how it transpired here</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: and im really glad about that</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: who gives a fuck about fate and destiny and feasibility as long as i get to be with you</span></p>
<p>You grip his hand tighter, attempting to instill some reassurance into him. The stars above you and John make the ambience feel more sincere. His expression softens after you elaborate, though he still seems to be a bit confused.</p>
<p><span class="john">JOHN: oh!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: um, i am not sure if i completely understood all of that…</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: especially since i'm not a time guy like you.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: but,</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: i'm glad we're together, too.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: you're right.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: fuck the time lines that say our relationship is impossible.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: actually, neither destiny nor fate matter.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: if anything, we should just be focusing on what we have right here, right now.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: for sure</span></p>
<p>Stepping closer to John, you wrap your arms around him, fully appreciating things as they are. Whether Time likes it or not, you'll be with him forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been really uninspired regarding AO3 works for a few weeks since my last one, so this is rather short. Hopefully it's still satisfying enough, though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>